Whisked Away
by MadiAndErica
Summary: Katniss is left at Home, defensless as Prim and the boy that has helped her, twice, Are shipped off to the Capitol for the 74th Hunger Games. How will this affect her? Katniss POV. Everlark!:D Full of plot twists as the story progresses.
1. SUMMARY

**A/N: ****_Hello Fanfiction! So, i had an idea for a story and will post my first chapter tomorrow if people think its a good idea. Tell me what you think in reviews! It means alot-Madi._**

* * *

The night before the reaping, Peeta and Katniss have another incounter. With this in her mind, it distracts Katniss at the reaping and when Prim is choosen and she forgets to volunteer. How will she deal seeing Prim and Peeta survive? Probably all i Katniss' POV. First chapter tomorrow! Multi chapter fic!

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews please! *Hands out free cookies to reviewers***_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****_thank you to my first reviewer, Tanya Reyes, I hope to get more reviewers;) Um... Here's chapter one. Enjoy! I made it long:3 If there's something I messed up on then please, tell me:) Oh and next chapter is going to be the first and last chapter in Peetas POV. Without any more delay, CHAPTER 1_**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. It's called FAN fiction for a reason. All the characters belong to Suzanne Collins. However, I did make Up Peeta's brothers name.

* * *

**Whisked Away Chapter 1:**

**Katniss' POV**

* * *

I walk into the living room quietly. Prims at the table, drawing a picture, and just like always, Moms wrapped in some blankets, on the couch, staring off into nothingness.

"Mom."I say quietly, not wanting to startle her. She blinks and looks down, then over at me. She smiles faintly.

"Yes, Katniss?" She asks. I gulp.

"I need to bother a shirt." I murmur. She nods and doesn't respond as if she's thinking about something.

Finally, she asks "why?" I gulp.

Do I really want to tell her about this? I guess I could just lie. But, then again, maybe telling the truth would just be easier in the long run. She won't question the free loaf of bread ill be bringing home every week if I just tell the truth. Meh, screw it. I'm lying.

"The baker asked me over for dinner. I would like to look nice."I say.

That's not a complete lie. In truth, it wasn't the baker. It was his middle son, Ryan. And he didn't ask me over for dinner. He asked me on a date in exchange for a free loaf of bread every week. I, of course, complied. Bakery bread is much nicer than the bread we can only afford to make here. Prim loves the stuff so i figured that it was a good deal. One dates all. It still confuses me why he even wants a date with me, though. I've never been on a date and to be honest, me and Ryan have never even talked before. My mothers eyes flicker in recognition slightly at the mention of the baker. She came from town so I'm sure she they meet when she was a child.

"Go ahead, sweetie."She says gently. I sigh with relief. She bought my story.

"Thanks mom." I whisper as I head over to the bedroom.

I hear the sound of a chair scooting across the floor and tiny footsteps moving to the bedroom, where I am. I open up my mothers drawer on the dresser as Prim comes bobbing into the room. I smile at her.

"I want to help you pick a shirt."She says, confidently. I nod.

Of course I'm going to let her. It would be cruel to deny her that. It can help her mind get off of her first reaping, which is tomorrow. She walks over to me and looks into the drawer with awe. She loves my mothers cloths. When we were little before my father died, mom would let us play dress up with them. she quietly rummages through the drawer and comes across a pink lace top. I hate pink.

"Oh! Katniss, wear this!"She exclaims.

"Alright." I murmur and grab the top. She grins proudly up at me. I laugh a little and kiss her forehead, shooing her away and out of the room so I can change.

I put on the shirt and take my hair out of my braid. I guess I'll wear my hair down. I leave the room and head over to the bathroom to brush my hair. Prim runs after me.

"Yeah, see? That's pretty on you!"She smiles. I nod.

"Thanks Prim." She grabs a brush and starts brushing my hair back gently. I let her and she puts a clip in it to bring my hair towards the back more. I lean down and hug her when she's done and go get some simple shoes on.

"Have sandwiches for dinner."I tell Prim.

"We have some turkey in the fridge. Don't eat the boar. I have to bring that to the Hob tomorrow to trade it in for some thread." She nods.

I head towards the door.

"I'll be back soon. Bye."

I open up the door and as an after thought call out behind me, "bye mom!"

I leave and start heading down the road fast, willing nobody to see me. Especially Gale. He doesn't know about this. I have a feeling he wouldn't be very happy when if he found out. Something about the merchants just irk him. Sure they have more money than us in the Seam and because of that they live a better life but it's not really their fault about what family they were born into. Some of them can act stuck up though.

When I reach the bakery I stop. What door do I use? I usually only use the back door when I trade with the baker. I occasionally use the front door when I actually go in and buy bread. I hardly ever do that though. I suppose ill just go through the front door.

I go up the porch and hesitantly enter the front door. I stop dead in my tracks when I see who's behind the counter. Peeta Mellark.

Peeta is Ryan's younger brother and is in my grade at school. I don't talk to him or associate with him. I never had. Except for once. When I was 11. Dad had just died about 3 months before and we were starving. I wouldn't go out to the woods. I was too scared and didn't think I would be able get anything. I was outside the bakery by a tree. I had given up. I didn't think I could feed us anymore. I wasn't 12 yet so I couldn't go and sign up for Tesserae. I guess I had stayed by that tree a little too long because the bakers wife was yelling at me and telling me to leave. I couldn't move. I was too drained.

She went back into the bakery and I heard her yelling at someone. Peeta. That day he burnt two loaves of bread and threw them at me. We didn't even talk. He just gave them to me. We still haven't talked. What do I say to him right now? I walk towards the counter hesitantly.

"Um.."I think of words.

"I'm here to see Ryan..."I mumble out.

He sees shocked to see me but then looks defeated when I mention Ryan. He nods and looks behind him.

"Ryan!"He calls out. We stand there awkwardly, waiting for Ryan to show. He eventually does and I almost sigh in relief. Ryan smiles at me.

"Katniss."He addresses.

I nod. He looks back and smirks at Peeta. Why? Ryan takes my hand and leads me to a table in the corner. This is ridiculous. He lets go of my hand to pull my chair out and I sit down. He goes and sits across from me. There is a weird silence around us. I'm not the one that's going to start talking.

I hear a small wiping noise and look over and see Peeta wiping the counter tips off harshly. What's wrong with him? I shrug and look back at Ryan who is opening up a dish in the middle of the table. It looks like chicken. Wow. He sees my reaction and smiles sweetly at me and puts a piece on my plate.

"Thanks."I whisper quietly.

He nods and gets up. I look after him and frown. He walks into the back, returning a minute later with a loaf of bread. On his way back to our table he stops by Peeta and gives him a look I can't read.

Peeta throws down the rag he's using, glares at Ryan and stomps out. Ryan smirks and comes back to sit by me. He grabs his knife and cuts me a piece of bread. I gulp and bite into it slowly

. "I made the food myself."He brags.

Wow. This guy is kind of a dick. I smile fakely at him.

"Thank you. It's good." He nods and looks back at his food.

I look at his face, trying to figure him out. Why did he ask me on a date? Does he like me? That's weird if he does. I know for sure that, unlike Peeta, me and Ryan never have had an encounter.

The rest of the night we are pretty quiet. He asks me a few questions and I answer them as simply as I can. When I'm getting ready to leave I look outside and frown. It's raining a summer rain. Normally I love rain, especially in the summer but I'm wearing my mothers shirt and don't want to ruin it.

I groan and Ryan stops cleaning up our dinner to look at me, then outside. He frowns.

"I have a jacket. Ill get it for you. Be right back."

Before I can answer he has left to go get me one of his jacket. I hear someone yelling from upstairs and Ryan comes back, looking angry. He smooths out his facial expression and hands me the jacket.

"Thank you."I tell him, taking it.

He nods and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks for the date."He smiles and I see Peeta come downstairs.

"Ryan!"He yells then sees that I'm still here and smiles at me politely.

"Your welcome."I tell Ryan.

"I'll come back tomorrow for my loaf of bread for this week."I mumble.

Peeta glares at Ryan and I leave, wondering what was wrong with Peeta Mellark.

_**A/N: The next chapter is only going to be in Peetas POV because we got to see how he feels about Ryan going on a date with Katniss;) REVIEW. PLEASE. I get so I excited when I see that I have a review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Chapter two is here! So, I would love more Reviews. It would make me happy:D This chapter is in Peetas POV. It will be the only one that is in his POV. I already have the next chapter written! Ill post it as soon as I get more reviews! Thank you! -Madi**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THIS STORY! I just made up names for Peetas brothers!**_

* * *

WHISKED AWAY CHAPTER 2

Ryan has set up a table in the corner of the bakery. He's probably having another date. Psh. I laugh to myself. Another one? I hope this one fails like his last one did.

I've just put some cupcakes on the counter to cool off when I hear the bell chime, indicating a customer. I wipe my hands off and turn around. I'm shocked to see who it is. Katniss Everdeen.

I've hardly ever seen her come in through the front door. Usually, her and Gale Hawthorne go to the back door to trade with my father. Not only did she come in the front door but she's not how she usually looks. Her hairs down and clipped back and she's wearing a nice pale pink shirt. Weird.

She seems to be staring at me also, and must notice this because she walks foward hesitantly. I almost say something but she beats me to it.

"Um... I'm here to see Ryan..."She mumbles out.

Oh. Ryan? Why Ryan? I'm about to ask her why but I catch a glimpse of Ryan's set up table behind her. Set for his date. If Katniss is here to see Ryan then- Wait. Is Katniss Ryan's date? Of course. Why else would she be here, wearing what she's wearing?

I nod to her and turn my head, festering my anger inside, and yell Ryan's name towards the back of the bakery. I hear movement, so he must be coming out.

Waiting for Ryan is silent and uncomfortable. I can tell that Katniss is relieved to see him when he finally does come out. I am too.

"Katniss."He smiles at her then as if noticing I'm there for the first time turns to me and smirks.

That's it. I figure out why Katniss is here. Ryan wants to make me jealous. He figured out that I liked her a few years ago. I confided the secret in my dad, figuring he would keep it to himself. Ryan heard one of our conversations and had been poking me about it ever since.

This is really taking it way too far though. How did he even get Katniss to agree to this? She's not the type of person to go on dates. Ryan takes Katniss' hand and leads her towards the table in the corner. I'm sick of him.

I grab a washcloth and move over to the counter to clean up my mess from the cupcakes. Frustrated, I scrub harder. It helps. It keeps my mind off of of Ryan.

Although me and Ryan are closer in age, I always socialized with my older brother, Brod. Unfortunately, Brod turned 19 a year ago and decided to move out. He got married 6 months ago to the daughter of the tailor. Although he always visits and is just a few streets away, it's harder.

Ryan started bugging me more. I hate it. Distracted by my thoughts, I almost miss hearing Ryan get up and move past me, towards the back. He comes back out a minute later with a loaf of bread.

He goes out of his way back to the table to pass me and send me a smug look. I know why. It says 'I'm on a date with Katniss and you're not because your too big of a chicken to ask her out.'

So much of me wants to lash out at him right now but I can't. Katniss would see. Ill deal with him when she leaves. I throw my rag down on the counter and glare at him one more time before disappearing upstairs and to my room. I grab my notebook and my pencil and sit on my bed.

At the beginning of the school year we are each given one notebook and two pencils. That's all you get. They expect you to make it last. It doesn't last most kids and they always end up having to have their parents get them more but I write my notes small enough and light enough that I always have extra paper and at least half a pencil left by the time school gets out for summer. I use them to draw.

I can take my anger out in a picture by drawing something peaceful; something I like. Usually Katniss is the end result. Since I don't have lots of paper I only draw when Im particularly stressed out.

I can decorate all I want when I'm working downstairs but I can only draw a couple times a month. It's not like I can just decorate Katniss on the cupcakes and cakes.

I flip to a page in the notebook. I find a blank side of a piece of paper. On the other side of the paper is a picture of Katniss, singing and laughing with her sister, Primrose, in the meadow. I start blankly doodling a picture of Katniss today. In the pink shirt. Of course it's not pink when I draw it but I can still imagine.

I hear light rain outside and then footsteps on the stairs. Must be Ryan. Katniss has probably left then, if he's coming downstairs. I didn't hear the water running from the sink though so he hasn't cleaned up his dishes yet. I slam down my notebook and head out into the hallway. I see him heading to his room.

"I'm not cleaning up your mess!"I spit out at him.

He just gives me a look.

"I'm not! I did it before but I won't this time. That would be ridiculous! After what you did tonight!" He grabs his jacket from his room.

"Wait! Where are you going? You haven't done the dishes yet! I not doing them an when mom gets home she's going to get pissed!"He groans.

"Shut the hell up Peeta!"He shouts at me, rushing downstairs.

I frown and rush after him. Mom and Dad aren't home, they went over to Brods house, so I might as well get all this Ryan bullshit now.

"Ryan!"I shout.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and stop. Katniss is still there, wearing Ryan's jacket, about to leave. I'm still mad at Ryan so I just smile politely at Katniss. She just looks at me then back at Ryan.

"Your welcome."She tells him quietly.

"I'll come back tomorrow for my loaf of bread for this week."She mumbles.

Loaf of bread for this week? What? What does she mean? I furrow my brow. Wait. I get it. Why Katniss came and had a date with Ryan. He promised her free bread in exchange for it. He can't do that? Mother will for sure find out and blame it on Katniss.

Oh no. I gulp. I look at Ryan. He just nods vaguely at Katniss. Of course. He lied to her. I glare at him. How dare he. Katniss leaves quietly. I look after her and when she's far enough away I turn to Ryan.

"You lied to her?"I growl.

He smirks. "Get ya jealous?"He asks.

"What the hell? Does it even matter? You lied to her!"I shout.

"You ass!"I punch him in the face.

He moves back, shocked. I am right after him. I punch him again. He must have been expecting it this time because his hand shoots up quickly and my fist only hits part of his face. I growl In frustration.

"What were you planing on doing when she comes for that bread tomorrow, huh?"I ask him.

He shrugs, catching his breath. "I don't work tomorrow. Only Mom does. Me and dad will be at Brods house so i can get ready for the Reaping and so that you can have the bathroom here to yourself. I guess she would have to face mom and ask for the bread."He chuckles.

"I'll let mom deal with that."I can't believe him.

I punch him one more time, in the gut. He breathes out fast and bends over a little.

"You better do the dishes."I snarl.

"Mom and dad will be home in half an hour."I leave the kitchen and head back upstairs and to my room.

What will i do? Mom will for for sure call the peackepeers. Blame Katniss for lying. I know that she doesnt like Katniss. Just because of which part of the district shes from.

I know. Ill wake up early. Tell my mom that ill take her shift. We close an hour before the reaping. That'll give me enough time to get ready. Ill talk to Katniss. Stupid Ryan.

* * *

**A/N:_ There's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! New chapter as soon as I get more reviews! Thanks! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/****_N_**:_**Hello my lovelys! Here's chapter 3**_. **_Enjoy_**!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this:( Im sorry. Yo! Suzanne! Can I own this!**

**Suzanne Collins: Sorry Madi! You can't own this! If I let you own this then you will be able to meet Josh Hutcherson and you will scare him. I'm sorry!**

**Me: Ahh... Man! IM STILL WAITING JOSH BABY.**

**Um... Yeah. I don't own this.**

* * *

**WHISKED AWAY**

* * *

Katniss POV

* * *

The house is silent when I get home and I curse myself for not coming home earlier to be with Prim before she went to bed. I hope mom told her to brush her teeth. I take off my shoes quietly and go into the bedroom to get my pajamas. Prims sprawled out on the bed with the blankets kicked off to the side. It can get so humid in our house, especially because its summer. Ill have to move her so I can lay down on the other side of the bed. I grab a random pair of pajamas from my drawer and head into the bathroom to change. I make sure to fold up my mothers nice shirt when I take it off, not wanting to ruin it. When I exit the bathroom and return to the bedroom, i'm surprised to see Prim wide-eyed and sitting up on the bed. I rush over to her quickly, dropping on the bed by her side. She doesn't say anything, just sits there, stunned. I smooth her hair back.

"Prim?.."I ask quietly.

She looks over at me slowly, noticing me. She stares at me for a few seconds before bursting into tears. I immediately scoop her into my arms, wiping her tears away. When she's calmed down enough I kiss her forehead.

"What's wrong?"I whisper.

She just shakes her head. "I-I-I I don't want to be pick."She says slowly, as if saying it will make it true.

I figured it was about the reaping. I just didn't want to say anything, just in case it wasn't. It would only add to her worries.

"Prim, you won't."I reassure her. "When I was twelve, my name was in four times. Yours is only in once. I promise, it won't be you."I tell her firmly.

I don't mention that it could be me, with my 20 slips. She just nods, still shocked. I guess she had a bad dream. I get them sometimes. It's understandable. I pull her hair back from her face and lay her down gently, laying down next to her.

"Go to sleep again. I'm here. if you have another nightmare, wake me." I whisper.

"Okay, goodnight Katniss. See you tomorrow."She says, her voice cracking at the end. I pull her closer to me.

Apparently she did have another nightmare, but she didn't wake me up. I can tell because when I wake up, I find her curled in bed with Mother. I smile and catch a glance of Ryan's jacket that he let me borrow last night, hanging at the edge of a chair. I need to return that. I can't just keep it. He may be a merchant and therefore have more money, but a jacket still costs.

I get dressed quickly and grab the jacket before I leave, heading to town. Ill return the jacket and collect my free loaf of bread for this week before heading to the woods. I may be a little late but Gale won't mind.

I reach the bakery and go through the front door to see Peeta talking to an elderly lady. He looks up briefly to see me and smiles slightly. He finishes his business with the woman who leaves him with a 'good luck' and I walk towards the counter.

"Is Ryan in?"I ask quietly.

He just shakes his head and looks down. "Actually Katniss,"

He takes a deep breath in. "Ryan lied to you."He whispers.

Ryan lied to me? About what?

"What?"I ask him.

He sighs. "He wasn't going to really give you bread. The truth is, he can't. Only my parents can. He didn't even consult them."

I look down. This is really embarrassing. I can't believe I fell for it.

"Oh."I mutter quietly and set Ryan's jacket on the counter, turning to leave.

"Wait."I say and turn around. "Why did Ryan lie to me? What did he get from the date?"

He pauses and purses his lips. "Um. I think it was a bet with some of his friends."He shrugs.

There's something he's not telling me. I know it. I walk back to the counter. I shouldn't get more involved then I already am with Peeta Mellark but I guess I'm just too curious.

"You don't seem to sure that it was a bet."

He opens his mouth when he looks up at me again. "I can't talk about this. I'm sorry Katniss." He mutters, tearing his gaze away from me to get some icing out.

"Talk about what? Why can't you talk about this? I didn't know it involved you. I was just thinking that you might know something. Does it involve you?"

He groans and looks up at me. I swear I can see something in his eyes. I've seen it in very few people's eyes. Only Prim, Gale, my father and my mother, though I haven't seen in my mother since my father died. It's caring. Compassion.

He's still staring at me. He hasn't said anything. I guess because I haven't either.

"Well, does it?" I ask again. "No."He answers flatly. I sigh and am about to leave only to notice something. His eyes flicker towards something on the counter behind him. I glance at the object an recognize it. A school notebook. Why's he looking at a notebook?

"What's that?"I ask curiously.

"What?"He asks.

"The notebook. Why'd you look at it?"

He looks behind him seeing the notebook. He frowns and walks over to it quickly, grabbing it and trying to hide it.

"Why are you trying to hide it?" I ask, walking towards him quickly. "What is it?"

He looks at me intently. He's...blushing? "Nothing."He answers quickly.

"Well, it's obviously not nothing. Your hiding it!"I shout and try to reach out to grab it.

He yanks it away before I can and my hand goes flying through the air. I growl and reach for it again, grabbing the edge by the spirals. He sighs. I pull it towards me and he pulls on it also. I grab the other edge of the notebook and yank it up. He wasn't expecting it apparently and I'm able to get it away from him.

"Please don't, Katniss."He mutters.

"What's in it?"I demand.

He shrugs. "Just some drawings. That's all."

I frown and open the notebook at the front. All I can see is his careful handwritten school notes. Why was he keeping school notes away from me? He's looking at me, pleading with his eyes to just stop. He's not stopping me though so I go through a few more pages of school notes before giving up and just flipping to a page near the back. I almost drop the notebook. I look up at Peeta Mellark and see him just looking down shaking his head. On the paper is... Me.

From last night. In my mothers pink shirt. I'm standing by the counter waiting. It must be when I was waiting for Ryan. He made it look so real. Although Im drawn in just pencil lightly I can imagine the pink shirt. He's given me a real life like look. It's as If I can see the colors but I can't. He's drawn me beautiful and fierce yet realistic.

"Peeta..."I murmur.

I turn the page and see that he's drawn a picture on the other side. It makes me take a deep breath and almost cry. It's me and Prim. Laughing in the Meadow. It hurts me deeply. Prim looks so young. I know she's not though. She's twelve and is in the reaping today. Peeta has just drawn her with so much innocence yet I can still see her age. The innocence makes her look younger.

I look over at who is supposedly me. It's not. I'm laughing and smiling. I almost never do that. At least, that's what Gale says. I finish looking at the picture and look up at Peeta.

"Peeta,"I start. "Why did you draw me?"I ask quietly.

He looks up at me and he looks so sad. It hurts. Why? I don't know him!

"I don't know."He mumbles.

I scrunch my nose and turn to another page in the notebook. This picture shocks me more. It's an older version of me. I'm holding hands with what looks like an older version of Peeta who on his back has a little girl with blue eyes and my chocolate brown hair. I'm looking up at the little girl with admiration and have a huge smile on my face. My sadness from the picture of me and Prim is replaced by anger.

"Is this us?"I ask him.

"Yeah."He whispers. "Look, Katniss, I'm SO sorry. I shouldn't have drawn those. I couldn't help it. I just care so much for-"

I interrupt him. "Peeta? Why did you draw me? I don't understand."

He stops himself. "What? You don't get it?"

I shake my head. The truth is, I really don't get it.

"Katniss... I drew you because... I love you."He whispers.

Love? I haven't heard that word in quite awhile from anyone else since Prim and my mom every year on Reaping day. The time before that that I heard that word haunts me.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I'm sitting on our small couch in the living room with Prim curled up to my side, sleeping and my mom humming as she does the dishes in the kitchen when I hear the door open quietly and feel a gust of cold air from outside. The door closes as quickly as it opens and from the hallway I see my father appear. He looks tired and I don't blame him, I heard working in the coal mines is tough. _

_I jump up from the couch then quickly look over at Prim to see if I woken her by my fast movements. She only shifts slightly so I smile and rush over to my father, throwing my arms around him. He chuckles, surprised. I'm usually not up when he gets home from the mines. Mother usually makes me go to bed but she didn't tonight because of how hard I begged to stay up._

_ "Daddy."I whisper into him. _

_ "You should have seen how hard she was begging to stay up Ceedice."I hear my mother laugh quietly. "I thought she would fall asleep waiting but she didn't. Too persistent I guess."_

_ I grin proudly and my father turns me so I'm looking into his face. He pokes my nose. "Well, I'm glad you did stay up. I missed you all." _

_ He carries me to the living room and sits down on the couch, placing me on his lap. He looks over at Prim and smiles. _

_He laughs. My mother comes and joins us in the living room, picking Prim up and placing her on her lap in our little wooden rocking chair. _

_ "How was your day, little one?"My father asks me, combing my hair back with his fingers. _

_ I shrug. "It was okay, I missed you though. Why do they make you work in the mines so late, Daddy?"I ask him_ quietly.

_He sighs. "Because we have a big country that needs lots of coal. We have to supply the whole country."_

_ I nod but It's still bugging me. He works so long. I don't see why he doesn't just quit. _

_ "Can't you quit? We can make lots of money on hunting! That could be you job."I say firmly._

_ He shakes his head. "That's not enough, Katniss. The mines give us money and I need to keep my job there. If I don't, people will start wondering how we are still surviving without me having a job."_

_ I look down. "Alright_."I murmur.

_"Cheer up sweetie. I'm home now. It's okay."He whispers in my ear. _

_ I smile a little and nod. "Yeah, I know." I yawn._

_ "Your tired."He notes. "Lets go to bed sweetie."_

_ He carries me to the bed that me and Prim share and kisses my forehead. _

_ "Sleep good."He whispers an_d turns to leave.

_ "Wait!"I say quickly. _

_ He turns back around. "Yes Katniss?" _

_ "Do you work again tomorrow daddy?" I ask._

_ "I'm afraid so little one."He sighs and looks down._

_ "Okay." I say sadly. I wish he didn't have to. I want to go hunting with him again. _

_He looks at me sadly. "I love you Katniss."He whispers and leaves._

_End Flashback._

* * *

I figured I would see him again the next day after he got off of work. I was wrong. He died the next day. He was the last person other then Prim and my Mother to say that they loved me. My heart clenches deeply.

I look up at Peeta.

"You what?"I ask. I heard him, I just don't know what to say.

"Yeah."I stumble backwards and my hip hits the counter.

It scares me and I yelp in pain. I almost fall to the floor and I reach out to catch something so I don't fall. I feel myself grip onto something soft and pull myself up. It's Peeta's arm. I stumble forward into his arms.

"Katniss? Are you alright?"He asks concerned.

I shake my hand. "No! I'm sorry Peeta! I just came into here to give back Ryan's jacket. This wasn't... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been so damn curious!" I back up.

He looks so scared and worried.

He grabs my arm. "Please, Katniss! Stop! It's fine. It's my fault."

I turn around, yanking my arm away.

"What? That you love me?"I growl out.

He pulls me towards him. "Yes. I'm sorry."He says ashamed.

"Stop apoligzing!"I shout and do something I never have done before. Something I never thought I would do. I feel as though I owe it to Peeta Mellark though. The boy with the bread. I kiss him.

**_A/N: WELL! There's chapter 3 everyone! Very long... It was hard writing this. It was just hard to figure out how Katniss would act in this situation. Plus, the flashback was hard. I hope you think I did that right. I just feel as though Katniss would be alot more soft and accept comfort more because it was her father. That's kind of why she kisses Peeta at the end. He said that he loved her and it brought her comfort and memories of her father so she loosened up a little. Next chapter we get some Gale and the Reaping! Oh and please feel free to correct my mistakes. No flames though! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_** **_PLEASE_**.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: here's chapter 4 peeps;) I love the reviews. And, thanks for the people who favorited and followed this story! Here ya go._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this. Shocker!**

* * *

**WHISKED AWAY**

* * *

KATNISS POV.

* * *

We pull away from the kiss and I look at Peeta's face. He looks like he's gonna cry from happiness. His grin is so wide. It's kind of... Cute.

"Katniss."He murmurs.

I grin at him. That was my first kiss. He touches his lips then reaches out to touch mine. I let him. It gives me a weird tingly feeling.

I hear a chime and turn around. It's a customer. I forgot that the bakery was open. It's just Delly though. She's usually always smiling but today she's not. Peeta and I break apart so he can go see what she needs.

So that I'm not In the way and not noticed I stand back behind the counter mindlessly looking through Peetas notebook. I didn't pay attention to their business but soon enough Delly is leaving with a loaf of bread and a cupcake.

"Bye Peeta! Bye Katniss!" She calls over her shoulder.

I put the notebook down and look at the clock on the counter. It's 11:30. The reaping starts at 1. I was suppose to be out hunting with Gale an hour ago. Shit.

"Peeta, it's 11:30 I have to go. I'm sorry."

He just offers me a smile. "Okay. That's fine." He moves towards me again, kissing me on the cheek.

"See you later?" He asks.

"Yeah. See you later."I whisper.

I need to go see Gale and apologize for not hunting with him today. I head towards the bakery door but am stopped by a light tapping on my shoulder. Peeta. I turn around and see him holding a bag.

"What is it?"I ask gently, peering into the bag. It's beautiful. It's a cupcake, with a primrose flower decorated on it. No doubt by Peeta.

"A primrose for a Primrose?"He asks.

Prim would love this. She's never had a cupcake before. I haven't either. I think the only person in my family that has before is my mother and only because she's grown up a merchant.

"But Peeta... Your mother. She'll notice it's missing."I say. As much as Prim would live this I won't have Peeta getting in trouble for me again.

He shrugs. "No, it's okay. Every year on reaping day my father lets us pick out a cupcake. I'm sixteen. It's my fifth reaping. It's Your sisters first. I want her to have mine." He says lightly.

"Okay. Thank you Peeta. She will love it."He just nods. "See you at the reaping Katniss." He murmurs.

"Bye Peeta!"I shout as I leave.

* * *

I exit the busier market streets, taking back ways and alleys to get back to the Seam. To go see Gale. I got so caught up in Peeta. He loves me. I don't know why. How can he love me? I approach Gale's house and knock on the door quietly. Usually it's his mother, Hazelle, that answers but it's not this time. It's Posy, Gale's little sister. She's only 4.

"Katniss!"She says excitedly.

It makes me smile, despite what today is. She doesn't understand any of this. I will smile for her so she doesn't think anythings wrong.

"Hey Pos."I say, ruffling her hair back. "Where's Gale sweetie?"I ask her.

She puts her finger in her mouth and thinks for a moment.

"Inside! With Rory." She says.

"They gettin prettied up!"She explains.

I laugh. "Can you take me to them please?"

She nods and lets me inside the house.

"Who was that Posy?" I hear Hazelle call out from the kitchen.

"Katniss!"Posy says happily and runs off to the the kitchen.

Gale must have heard my name because he comes out into the living room a minute later and sighs with relief.

"Katniss. Where were you today?"He asks, coming towards me.

"I went to town. I needed to get some thread to fix up Prims reaping outfit."I lie.

He nods then looks down at my hands, grasping the paper bag with the cupcake in it.

"What's that?"He asks, gesturing to it.

"Just a cupcake."I mumble, looking down.

' Don't tell him about Peeta. Don't tell him about Peeta.'

I coach myself.

"How'd you afford a cupcake?"He asks me suspiciously.

"I traded it for some cheese Prim made. With herbs. For good luck to her."I say flatly. "I just came to say that I'm sorry for not hunting today." I say quickly.

I'm sure he can tell that something's up. I swear he's about to say something. He opens his mouth. He glances at me one more time before closing it.

"It's fine. You should probably get home now. Reapings in an hour."He says.

Maybe that's why he thinks I'm acting strange. Because of the reaping. Good.

"Alright. Bye." I nod and leave, heading home.

Usually me and Gale never have akward conversations like the one we just had. We usually get along well and understand each other. We tell each other everything. Why couldn't I tell him about Peeta?

I reach home and head inside quietly. Mothers braiding Prims hair into two braids down her back. She smiles at me when I enter. I wait patiently for my mother to finish so I can give Prim the cupcake from Peeta. She comes over to me as soon as her hairs braided and sits by me.

"Watch this."I tell her I open the bag and take out the decorated cupcake.

"A primrose for a Primrose."I repeat Peeta's words.

Prim squeals in joy when she sees the treat.

"It's a cupcake! From the bakery!"She exclaims and throws herself at me.

I laugh because she almost a squishes the cupcake in between us.

"Yes it is." I hand it over to her when she lets go of me. She admires it in her hand with her eyes, not touching it. She stands up and places it on the kitchen table.

"For after. Ill eat it after."She says to me firmly.

I just nod and look at Peetas masterpiece before getting up to go get changed into Reaping clothes.

* * *

It takes us another 35 minutes for me to bathe, get dressed and have my mother braid my hair but after that, we are ready to go.

I grab Prims hand gently as we leave our shack for what hopefully is neither me or hers last time.

We pass by the bakery on the way there and I see Peeta and his family all on their way to the town square also. He must notice me because he smiles at me and I smile back. It makes me feel tingly again.

We reach the town square and sign in. It scares Prim but I reassure her and we go through it without much hassle. I give her one tight hug and she goes to stand with her group of twelve year olds while I head to the sixteen year old section. I see Peeta is close to me. At the edge of the sixteen year old boys section. I slowly move over to the edge of the section I'm In so I can thank him for the cupcake.

He laughs when he sees me moving towards him. I briefly notice that the Mayor has started talking to announce Effie Trinket, Districts 12s horrific looking escort who will guide this years tributes to their death.

I smile at Peeta and mouth a thank you at him. He smiles back and nods. How is it that he is so generous? _Effie trinket walks onto the stage and introduces herself. _I thanked him for the cupcake. I need to thank him for the bread. After the reaping ill go find him. And thank him._ "And, may the odds be ever in your favor!"_ Will he except my thanks? I can just invision him telling me that it's 'nothing' when I thank him. It makes me smile a little. _"Ladies First!" _ Ill still thank him. I'm sure he remembers the bread. I do. He's the one in love with me. I'm sure he does also. What do I feel for him though?_ "Primrose Everdeen!" _ It's not love. I don't think. It's compassion because he's so nice. _"Volunteers?" _And because I kissed him. He was my first kiss. I loved it._ "No? Okay. Now the boys!"_

I'm thrown out of my trance. Peeta is whispering my name harshly.

"Katniss! Prim!" I look at him. Prim? What? I look up at the stage. Who's standing there?

Oh no. No no no no. It isn't.

I step out of the 16 year old confines.

"Wait!" Peacekeepers are coming towards me.

"Stop! Prim!" I shout over everyone's unhappy murmurings about Prim being picked. The peacekeepers have me now.

"Please! I volunteer! Not Prim! Please!"Im crying out.

"I'm sorry dear! I already asked for volunteers. Now we are onto the boys. It's too late." Effie chirps out, moving to the boys bowl.

The peacekeepers escort... Wait... No... Drag me to the area with the parents. I try to run back but they flank the entrance and pull out their guns. I'm still yelling. My mother rushes up to me and I usually don't except her effection but I run into her arms and cry into her shoulder. I just want to dissapear. Leave. With Prim. Take her somewhere safe and sound.

Another name is called out. The boys name. Wait. I know that name also! "Peeta Mellark!"Effie calls out.

Peeta looks back at me, his face in panic and grief. I start screaming again and sobbing harder. I feel like I'm going to fall apart. I must look horrible. I need to see Peeta and Prim. I have too.

I look up at the stage where I can seethe two blonde heads. One at least a foot taller than the other. Effie gushes and tells them to shake hands.

I don't believe what happens next. Prim holds her hand out stiffly, even from back here I can see her shaking. No doubt she's crying. Peeta doesn't take her hand. He leans down and pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back. When the pull apart and face the audience I look down. What do I do? I know.

I take my left hand and hold up three fingers to Prim and Peeta. It's what people do here for funerals. I saw it and the funeral for my father and every other man who died in that mine explosion. It means thanks. Goodbye.

People are staring at me in amazement. An old lady, I recognize her as the lady in the bakery this morning, holds up her fingers also. Then another lady. Then a man. Then every single person in the district. It's amazing.

Up on the stage, I see Effie with a confused face. She just shrugs.

"Our tributes!"She exclaims as they are surrounded by peacekeepers. "And, May the Odds be ever in your favor!"She perks.

* * *

**_A/N: THERE'S CHAPTER 4! how did you like it? It was alright I think. The reaping was hard to do but I hope it makes sense to everyone! The stuff in italics was Effie talking and stuff. katniss was too busy thinking to really notice it but i put it in so you know what part we were at:) Next chapter is goodbyes and the tribute_**** parade! ****_REVIEW PLEASE! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Heres chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this! :) oh! And, if you have noticed, the cover photo for this story is just a dog. I need a cover photo. If someone wanted to make one for this story, that would be AWESOME. I would so name a character after them. I so would. So, if someone is interested say it in a review or private message me! If I get a few different ones then I will choose the one I like the most._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this:( I don't! Oh well!**

* * *

**WHISKED AWAY.**

* * *

Katniss POV.

Cold and numb. Fully sobbed out. Was that real or was it a nightmare? One of those bad ones where it seems so real but you wake up and have a hard time believing it actually was a dream. Is it one of those?

No. It's not. I can feel my heart clench, over and over as Prim and Peeta are taken into the Justice Building. I watch, helplessly. That's how it's going to be. That's how the games are. Ill have to watch helplessly as my baby sister dies. Feel like the family every year that watches their loved one die. Their son, daughter, niece, nephew, grand daughter, grand son, or, even cousin.

I feel worse now. Everyone is starting to leave the square so me and my mother walk foward towards the Justice Building. I see families, hugging in relief, celebrating about their safe children. I can see Gale and his family. They don't look happy. They look sad, but relieved. It was Gale's last reaping.

Gales looking around. He spots me and rushes over, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Katniss." He mutters as we walk quickly up the steps of the Justice Building.

"Don't."I mutter. I hate sympathy. I shouldn't be getting sympathy today! I wasn't the one picked.

"Please Gale, just leave. Go to your family. Celebrate with them. Don't be depressed with me." I order him, still shaking. He nods and leaves me with a reassuring pat.

We enter the justice building and peacekeepers guide us to the elevator. The ride up is smelly and slow. Plus, it doesn't help that I'm blowing my nose, which makes it loud. We are let out into a hallway with two rooms. "Who are you seeing?" One of the peacekeepers asks.

"I need to see both. But, let us see Prim first."I demand. My mother gives me a weird look with my demand to see both of them but doesn't question me.

The peacekeeper shrugs and lets us into Prims room. She has her head buried in the armrest of the couch she's sitting in and is shaking so very bad. I rush over to her and gather her in my arms, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry."I mutter. "I zoned out. I should have volunteered for you. I tried Prim! I'm so sorry."I mumble to her.

She just shakes her head and starts crying against me, gripping onto my dress. I wish I could hold her forever and not let go but our time is limited and I need to talk to her about how's she's going to win.

I pull her back to look in my face and grab her hand tightly.

"Learn how to use a weapon."I order her.

"You can already heal and know plants amazingly but you need a weapon."

She crosses her arms across her chest. "B-but... Katniss... I can't _kill_ anyone! Ill never be able to. I can't... I'm sorry."She whispers at the end.

As much as I want to tell her that she can and that it's okay I don't. She may be young but she understands alot. And, I know her. She'll never kill someone. It bothers her when I hunt even because I'm killing animals. I settle for pulling her towards me again.

"I love you Katniss."She whispers.

I rub her back. "I love you two."I whisper and start humming quietly to her.

"We only have a minute left."I mutter.

She starts shaking and sobbing more. My mother walks over and embraces both of us.

It hurts so much. She's only 12. I should be the one going and dying. Not her. I know she can't win. She's too good. Too innocent.

I start singing. "_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass. A soft green pillow."_ I can tell she's quieted just to hear me sing. _"Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, and when it is morning, the sun will rise."_She's cuddled up to me._ "Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from any harm. Here your dreams come and tomorrow brings them true."_Peacekeepers have entered, telling us that our time is up. I glare at them. "_Here is the place, where I love you."_I finish the song and Prim bursts into more tears. I hold her tightly, not wanting them to drag me away from her. They move closer to us, more threateningly. I'm still whispering comforting things to her.

"It's time to go."A peacekeeper orders. "No."I repute back. My mother is already standing.

The same peacekeeper puts his hand on his gun.

"Katniss." My mother hisses at me. She just wants me to leave my sister? Her youngest daughter? She's already written her off as dead. I grit my teeth.

The peacekeepers have grabbed both of my arms, wresting me from holding Prim. I struggle against them. It doesn't work. They are so much stronger and are wearing suits. They drag me out into the hallway, my mother following beside us.

"I love you!"I shout at Prim, behind me. I see her nodding before the door closes, blocking me from my sister for probably the last time.

When she's out of sight, the peacekeepers let go of me.

"I need to see Peeta now."I demand.

I look over at my grieving mother.

"I need to go talk to him. Go home."She nods at me and leaves me alone with the peacekeeper.

"You gotta wait for his family to be done." he tells me.

I just nod. Still shaking. Two little girls, from the seam like us, exit out of the elevator and go to see Prim. They must be her friends. She's being taken away from her friends. I shake my head. This isn't fair. How the Capitol can just do this.

Peetas family exits, I can tell that only his dad is crying. His brothers both just look stunned. His mother is walking stiffly, looking like she would rather be anywhere else. I roll my eyes. They go towards the elevator and the peacekeeper lets me into Peetas room.

He's standing, looking towards me. His face is pale white. "Katniss."He mutters. I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his waist. He grabs me tightly and moves us over to sit on the couch.

I start crying again an it makes me feel horrible because He's the one going off to die yet I'm the one crying. He doesn't seem to care and he holds me while I cry. We sit like this for at least two minutes.

He breaks the silence. "I'll bring her home for you. Make sure you get to see her again." He says to me softly, Placing his head on top of mine.

I nod. I want both of them to come home though! Not just her. I want him also. However, though I know this thought is the main one I'm having, deep in me is my real thought. There can only be one winner. If I had to choose I would want Prim to come home even if it meant Peeta dies. I owe Peeta so much. Especially for saying that he's going to bring Prim home to me. I know he can't though.

There's no way both of them can make it so far for his wish to even come true. If Peeta died before the final two he will leave Prim to battle whoever is left. That will most likely be someone from 1, 2, or 4. A career. They won't hesitate to kill her and with her small size, she can't kill them, plus she won't kill them.

"Peeta."I whisper. "If you can't...if you loose her...if she..."I can't bring myself to say it. I feel like I already lost her. Like she's already is dead.

"Just... Try to bring yourself home. For me?"I ask him gently.

He nods. "But she will come home. I won't loose her."He tries to manage a smile but I see that it's hard for him because he knows what I know. It's District 12. We can't win. Plus he kind of just said that he's willing to die for my sister.

I wipe away my tears. He's too good. Too nice. He's still holding me.

"Peeta. You've gotta find a weapon. Like a knife. Please."I gulp.

"I can't use weapons."He mutters.

I shake my head. "Then learn. Anything to survive." I plead with him.

"Okay. I will Katniss."He whispers. Peacekeepers enter the room to drag me from him. Ill cooperate with them this time.

Peeta grabs my face and pulls it towards his and kisses me desperately. I kiss him back. It may be the last time that ill be able too. Alright. Time to go. I gulp and rise from him.

He follows me as Im taken towards the door.

"I'll protect her!"He rushes out.

It's too much. Him just giving his life away.

"Protect yourself, also!"I shout as I'm dragged from the room. From his arms. His safe protective arms.

* * *

I march out of the justice building in fast steps, my sadness evolving into anger. Prim and Peeta are already in a car, on their way to the train station where they will be bombarded with reporters. Reporters who are excited to see them die. It'll scare Prim. For sure. I just hope she can hold back her tears so they don't make a note of them and mark her off as weak.

I remind myself, that if she does cry, Peeta will be there for her. I know he will. Given the fact that instead of shaking hands with Prim, he hugged her.

I'm walking home and almost run into someone. Madge. She's the mayors daughter and really the only other friend besides Gale that I have.

"Oh! Katniss."She looks at me sadly and hugs me quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."She whispers.

I nod at her words. I don't like sympathy but because its Madge, I'm not going to tell her that. She's nice. She's just being nice. Like always.

"It's fine."I lie to her. She shakes her head.

"Okay. If you need anything. Anything. Let me know."She gives me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you."I mutter.

She gives me one last hug before she dissapears into the square.

As I walk home from the square I keep getting looks of sympathy. I shield my face and hurry home faster, not letting myself be seen. I sigh in relief when I near my house. I need to change out of my reaping clothes. I shake my head and enter my house.

"Mum? Im back."I call and take off my flats to go find her.

She's sitting at the table staring at the Primrose cupcake Peeta had given me for Prim, she looks like she's in deep thought.

I take a deep breath and stare at the design on it. How Peeta made it look so real but it's still just an edible treat.

I don't even think my mother heard me or knows I'm here. She's becoming more depressed. It scares me. She'll never be the same mom I had before my dad died. She'll never tuck me and Prim in at night. Or tell us a story about the biggest mountain ever; a story she used to tell us often. Now she's only living with one daughter. The rest of her family dead.

I shake my head. No. Prims not dead yet. She's on a train heading to death. Not dead yet though. Ugh. She won't die. Peeta promised. I don't think he can keep that promise. Knowing him, he will try to keep that promise. As far as he can.

I look back at my mother. No. She will not become depressed again. I won't stand it. I grab the cupcake and go into the kitchen, tossing it in the trash. She notices me and looks up her eyes showing nothing.

"Mom. I'm going hunting. I'm going to get us some dinner. You're going to cook it when I bring it back. You're not withering into a shell again, Mom!"I shout at her.

Her eyes show shock now at me yelling. I'm just really pissed at her for leaving again. For writing Prim off as dead. I give her a look before I go get my hunting clothes and change, taking my hair out of its design and braiding it back simply.

I exit the bathroom. Moms moved, she's in the kitchen now, still just standing there, staring outback towards Prim's goats cage now, but at least she moved. I nod and get on my boots and my fathers hunting jacket, saying a quick 'Bye' to her before leaving the house, heading to the woods.

Once I've got my bow and arrows and have found a shaded tree I start really showing my emotions. I cry out and scream for at least an hour, cursing the Capitol. Cursing my mother. Cursing myself the most, though.

I manage to shoot a squirrel that had ran up the tree in front of me while I was crying.

"Good enough."I mumble, wiping my eyes and going back home.

I take of my boots inside and listen. I expect to hear some water boiling, indicating my mother has started the stove but I am met with silence.

"Mom?"I call out. No answer. I go towards the kitchen. She's not in here either. Maybe she's out attending to a patient. I frown. Whatever.

I head towards the bedroom to take off my fathers hunting jacket and stop in the doorway, mouth wide.

Tied up to a pipe near the roof is a rope. And, tied onto the rope is my mother. dead. I scream loudly in pain and fall onto the ground. Everything goes black.

Three. Three. Three. Three. Three people were Whisked Away from me, in just one day.

* * *

**_A/N:I know I said that the Chariots would be in this chapter but, I lied! Darn...I'm sorry:'( They will be in the next chapter! Also in the next chapter we get some Mrs. Mellark drama and a lying Katniss! Fun... Fun... Good times... Good times... You know what else was fun? That cliff hanger! Yeah... Fun... Fun... Okay, as always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It takes like 45 seconds... It takes me 3 hours to stop being excited that I got a review._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: HEY MY BREAD MUNCHKINS. I got a chapter 6 for ya:) oh, and sorry for not updating sooner:( _**

* * *

**Disclaimer: don't own this. I don't.**

* * *

Chaper 6

* * *

Katniss POV

_*FlashBack*_

"Katniss, do you want to hold the baby, sweetie?" Huh? I look up from the picture of the flower I'm looking at to see my daddy.

"I can hold Prim?"I asks enthustically.

"Yes you may. You are 5 now."He chuckles. I get up from the table and rush over to my mommy and our new baby, Primrose, sitting on the couch. My mom is wrapped in a big blanket from her and daddy's bed and Prim is in my old baby blanket, one I had to give up for her.

Prims eyes are open and she's gazing up at my mother, big blue eyes meeting each other as my mom stares back at Prim.

I'm confused though, Prim doesn't even look like me. She looks like mommy. In the few pictures I was able to draw of her before she was born, I had drawn Prim with brown hair, like me. I can already see some of her hair now though, it's clearly blonde, like mommys. She gurgles a little when she sees me and I smile at her, putting my finger in my mouth.

"Okay, Katniss, sit down and ill put Primrose in your lap."My mommy tells me gently. I nod eagerly and sit down in the small rocking chair that we have set up in the corner.

Daddy goes and gets Prims from mommys lap and she giggles at him and starts making cute baby noises. I smile foundly at her. Daddy give Prim a quick kiss on her forehead and hands her over to me. I gasp in admiration at the small bundle in my arms, so full of life and happiness.

I hold her tightly, not wanting her to fall out of my arms. Maybe even break her. Mommy says that baby's are fragile, so I gotta be gentle. I hesitantly hold out my finger to Prim and she immediately takes it and stuffs it In her mouth. I giggle.

"Mommy! She's got my finger!"I smile at Prim, still letting her chew on my finger.

Mommy sits up and leans forward, watching us. She 'awws' at me and Prim.

"Hey Prim!"I say to the baby.

"I'm your sister, Katniss."I coo at her. She makes a happy noise and I grin up at my Mommy.

"Maybe she can say my name, Mommy?"I asks.

She chuckles and shakes her head as Daddy sits down by her.

"Not yet, sweetie. She's not even one yet." Mommy tells me.

I frown. "Oh. Okay."I look back down at Prim who has taken my finger out of her mouth and is now squeezing it tightly.

"Yeah! That's my finger!"I laugh at her.

"Your finger will be as big as that some day!"I tell her eagerly.

Her face is smiling before her eyes widen and she starts crying. I jump back in surprise a little. Why's she crying? What did I do?

Daddy comes and gets her and gives mommy a look before taking Prim into the bedroom. I look around, scared. What did I do? I didn't... No. It wasn't me who hurt Prim, was it? Was I not gentle enough?

I whimper a little.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"Mommy asks me.

I start crying a little. I didn't want to hurt Prim! I didn't mean to! I go over to her and she wraps me in her embrace.

"Momma..."I whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Oh... What are you sorry for, Katniss?"She asks me. Doesn't she know? I hurt Prim! I made her cry!

"Because... I made Prim cry!"I sob out.

She shakes her head quickly. "No. Prim just needed to be changed. It wasn't you, sweetie. Babies cry. It's normal."

Oh. Is it?

"So, I didn't hurt her?" I ask quietly.

"Of course not, Katniss."She reassures me. I wipe my eyes.

"Okay, mommy."I whisper, snuggling into her and closing my eyes briefly.

"And you never will hurt her."She continues. I take a breath in and nod.

"You'll always protect her. For your whole life. Even when I can't. You're going to make a wonderful big sister, Katniss."She tells me, kissing my forehead. I believe her. Ill try to make a good big sister.

_End flashback_

* * *

You'll always protect her. You'll always protect her. You'll always protect her. Even when I can't. Oh, mother. You can't right now. But either can I. She's not with me. And you're not either. I'm alone now? Of course.

"I was bringing over some game; she didn't go hunting today so I figured they'd need some meat for dinner." Shrug. I hear a male voice. Sounds like... Gale? Yeah. That's who it is. Who's he talking to?

"She was in the bedroom... Just passed out and I looked up and... Her mother was just hanging there... Dead."Male voice again... No. That's Gale.

"Why would she-"Female voice I recognize also. Who is it though? Ah, Madge.

She's cut off by Gale. "Actually, it's not much of a surprise, I guess. Ceedice dying... Then Prim being reaped. Too much stress I guess." Tisk Tisk. Why can't I open my eyes? Am I even up? Maybe I'm dreaming. No. I'm not. I discovered that earlier. When Prim was reaped. When I found out that my mother commuted suicide. It hurts. Too much to be a dream; or a nightmare. I'm on the tide of consciousness. That's what it is, I can hear things but I can't wake up yet.

"Will Katniss wake up soon? Will she be stressed?"Madge.

"Well, she's obviously going to be stressed, Madge. Prim... And this... But this won't affect her as much. She hasn't had a close relationship with her mother for years."Gale. He's right. My and my mother barely talk and I don't even think of her as a mother, mothers just her name for me I guess. It's not her title though. It hasn't been for 5 years. I groan in pain and finally, am able to open my eyes.

"Katniss?"Gale asks. Great. He's worried for me. I can tell because first, he sounds worried, and second, because he called my by me actual name. I groan and sit up. I can tell where I am. I'm in the mayors house, Madge's bedroom.

"Yeah?"I answer, my voice hoarse and quiet.

He looks at me, thinking about what to say.

"You... Passed out."He settles for.

I nod, dumbfounded. "I know."I whisper. "I know." Then, realization hits me.

I don't have a family. My fathers been dead for years. My mother just died. And Prim... She's going to go die. I let out a choked noise from inside my throat and curl up in a tight ball, sobbing. I close my eyes and shake back and forth. My teeth are chattering and there's nothing I can do to stop them. I don't care. I should, but I know that Gale and Madge understand. Somewhat. They don't all the way. Gale has lost his father also. But he still has a happy-Ish mother and three siblings. Madge still has her father and mother although her mother is incredibly sick.

I can feel a weight wrapped around me. I can smell pine and shaving cream. Someone's rubbing my back but it's rough and not very comforting. Not like how I think...Peeta would be. I sob harder as I think of him and his sweet smell. Like sugar and sunlight. I push away from the person, Gale, and get out of the bed quickly. I stumble around quite a bit but regain my balance by grabbing onto a mahogany desk. My eyes search around the room quickly and I see what I need. The bathroom. I don't register what Gale and Madge are doing, I just run straight into the bathroom and push my weight against the door, locking it. I take deep breaths and fall down by the door, blocking it from intruders. I bury my head into my knees and sob some more.

I stay like this for a few more hours. Gale and Madge stopped pounding on the door, trying to get me out, an hour or so ago. When I feel that I can no longer cry I lay limply on the ground, trying to find reassurances with my life. I find none. I drift of to sleep, the last thing on my mind is Peeta. His promise.

I wake when up confused and sore. I prop myself up off of the floor and look around. I'm In Madge's bathroom. Then, I remember everything and close my eyes, taking deep breaths. When I open my eyes again I slowly get up and go over to the sink, glancing at the small window. It's dark but I can see the sun peeking out behind a hill and frown. I must have been in here overnight. I turn on the water for the sink and squint at my reflection. My face is bright red from crying. I sigh and splash my face with water, blocking out most thoughts from my head.

When I turn off the sink and dry my face, I start getting thoughts again. Focused on Prim and Peeta. They will be arriving in the Capitol today. I sigh. At least ill get to see them tonight... On TV. For the tribute parade. I hope they get alright stylists. Maybe, they can make a good impression. But I doubt it. All of our tributes never do.

I slowly inch back to the door of bedroom. I unlock the door and enter Madge's room. She is sleeping on her bed, still in her yesterday's clothes. I sigh and grab my shoes quietly. I need to get home without being noticed by here. She'll bombard me with questions and I can't have that.

I slip out of her room and house using the back door. The walk back home is quiet and lonely. The streets are mostly empty. I do pass the coal miners, heading to their early shifts. Not allowed to see the sun for at least 12 hours today. They have long shifts and short pay. Luckily I can hunt. I would never wish to join them. Ever.

I reach my house and immediately, I can tell something is wrong. I can see Gale outside the house with an annoyed look on his face. Across from him are two peacekeepers. I approach them quickly and get tidbits of their conversation. "Under 18...Own...Panem?" I shake my head. I cough when I get close enough to them. Both of the peacekeepers and Gale turn to look at me.

"What's happening?"I hiss at Gale.

He shrugs and is about to answer but a peacekeeper says, "Ms. Everdeen. We have news of your mothers passing. According to laws and regulations, you are not the owner of this house. You are under 18, therefore not old enough to live here without your late mother." The peacekeepers both lift up there helmets. I don't recognize the one who just talked. He doesn't ever come into the hob. He must be one of the better, 'loyal to the Capitol' ones. The other one, the girl, Purnia, Just gives me a sympathetic look.

"So..."I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest.

"The land is property of the Capitol. Until you are 18 you may not live here without an adult."The peacekeeper responds and shrugs. "Rules. Follow them." He gives me a stern look. I know that he's talking about some other rules that I'm not following either... I gulp. They both leave in a hurry and I sigh and look over at Gale.

"How do I... I don't..."I shake my head and look down at my shoes. I hear running and look up and see Madge. Gale explains the situation to her and she listens, concerns etched in her face.

"Don't be so concerned with me! I can handle myself!"I yell at both of them, tears welling up in my eyes. "I am always able to! I can handle this!" They cease their talk about me and stare at me. Madge in suprise and Gale in curiosity.

"Sorry."I mumble and calm down. "Go home, Gale. You know as much as me that you can't help right now. You don't have room."I tell him, my tone softening near the end. He nods and comes closer to me. For a hug or something. I just brush him off and he leaves quietly, trudging back to his own little house. I sigh.

"I have a guest bedroom."Madge blurts out. "My dad won't mind."She explains herself.

I nod. I hate charity. But, I don't have a choice. I wish I could just escape into the woods. There's a cabin, by a lake. I would go there. That's not an option. Prim or Peeta will come home. I know it. Peeta says that it will be Prim. Do I believe him? I know he will try his hardest. I just hope he remembers what I told him. 'Try to save yourself ' I know that if Prim... Dies, he will try to save himself. To come home for me.

"Katniss?"Madge asks.

"Huh?" I ask.

"You... Zoned out."She answers.

I shake my head. "Oh. Sorry. Let me get my stuff?" She nods and I go inside my small house. I guess it's not mine anymore though. Madge follows, wearing a sad smile. I gather up my few belongings that I actually want to keep. My parents wedding photo. My fathers hunting jacket and boots. A few of Prims hair ribbons. String to fix my bow. An old quilt. And lastly, all my mothers dresses and more merchant clothing. It fits me well. Well, she was around my age when she left. I stuff all my keepsakes in my hunting bag and head back out into the livingroom. Madge is there holding buttercup, Prims cat. He seems to be enjoying it, purring happily In every stroke.

"He's being nice to you?"I frown. "He hates me."

She chuckles and puts down Buttercup who comes and brushes against my leg an meows. Probably wanting food.

"I've got my stuff together."I whisper.

She nods. "Okay."

An hour later when my clothes are out away in drawers and I've become accustom with the house, I sneak out. Out of the merchants part of town. Out of the Seam. Out of the fence. I slow my movements once I have my bow and arrows so I don't scare any animals. After about two miss shots I figure out this isn't working. My mind isn't really there. So instead I trudge, through the woods and too the lake. My father had taken me here when I was a child and it was my favorite place. It's far away but that's what I like about it. It's secluded and no one else knows about it. I set my bow down on the ground and plop down in front of it, staring out at the water. My mind drifts off and I fall asleep for a few hours. It's a good time that's all I slept for though, because when I wake up and look at the sky, I know that I only have about an hour before the opening ceremony for the games. About an hour before I can see Prim and Peeta. The thought excites me a small amount. It's clouded by sadness though after a few seconds.

I'm glad that I didn't kill anything on the way to the lake because I do not have time to go and sell it. I have to hurry through the woods as it is. The fence will be turned on any minute because we will need power to watch the ceremony. I reach the fence in time. As soon as I slip under it to head back to The mayors house it buzzes and comes to life. I sigh in relief and look up as it starts to rain. I run through the town. Most of its deserted except for the square. The Capitol has set up huge screens there so those who don't have televisions or want to watch it on a bigger screen can go to the square. It's mandatory viewing, otherwise I doubt anyone would watch it. Not in 12 anyways. Even those who bet on which one of our tributes will die first here wouldn't watch it.

I get to the mayors house and go through the back door that me and Gale go to to sell strawberries. I head to my room and take a quick shower, changing into some clothes Madge gave me. She told me earlier before I left that her father goes to the square to watch the games and her mother has been excused from watching them because of her sickness. Madge just told me to come watch them with her in her room. Though Madge doesn't have a television in her room, they have an old one that they wheel around. It's small and she likes that better than the big one in the living room. I might agree with her.

I go over and knock tentatively on the door. "Come in."I hear and step into the room. Madge smiles at me from where she's sitting by her mirror, fixing her hair up. I see the television and it's on. On the screen is Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith; the games announcer; provided commentary to the country while we wait for the parade to begin. They talk about the reapings and how excited they are for this years games. I hate it. I sit in a chair and put my head in my hands, rubbing my temples. I close my eyes.

I guess I closed them for two long because Madge shakes my shoulder. "It's starting."She tells me.

I open my eyes and give her a small smile. I bring my knees up to my chest and hold them tightly there as Districts ones white chariot comes out of the remake center; the building tributes get prepped in as soon as the arrive in the Capitol. The white chariot is carrying District ones tributes, a blonde smiling girl with an alluring smile and a tall boy with light brown hair. I can hear the crowd chant their names, Glimmer and Marvel. Typical District one names. Typical witty and arrogant careers. I don't pay much attention to them, but I pay enough to know that either of them could easily kill Prim and Peeta.

District two next. The girl, Clove, doesn't look older than 16 but she is still strong and fit. She wears a wicked smile. Ready to kill. Her partner, Cato, is massive. And that scares me. He must weigh a ton and be able to break bones with just a twitch of his wrist. I can tell he's cold blooded and ready to kill.

District Three comes out. Nothing spectacular there. They both look bigger than Prim but Peeta seems to be bigger than both of them. That's good. At least. District four is about the same. The girl seems fit and strong. The boy though is small but looks determined. District 5 Is a curious looking couple. It's not the boy. I ignore him. It's the girl. She has a hard to read expression on her face. She looks almost sly. Like a fox. She's going to be tricky. I can tell by looking at her.

Districts 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 pass with no real excitement. District 11 saddens me. The little girl, Rue, looks no older than 12. She is small and fragile. She reminds me of Prim. I know they will become friends. I have a gut feeling. The male, Thresh, is huge. As big as Cato, it seems. But he doesn't look as mean. As heartless. He stares down at Rue with a caring expression. I know he'll watch over her. That comforts me and hurts me.

Then I see a glow. From behind Rue and Threshs chariot and the District 12 chariot appears. It makes me gasp. Prim and Peet are on fire. They seem to be shocked by it too but quickly put on smiles and start waving. It must be fake. Of course it wouldn't be real. It has sparked alot of intrest though. The crowd is screaming their names. It makes me feel happy. That they are getting attention. Peeta leans down and whispers something in Prims ear causing her to nod eagerly. Then, he picks her up and holds her up in a brotherly way. It works the audience on so many levels I can tell. Rumors are going around. Caesar and Claudius are talking about it. It's not true of course, but they are saying that Maybe Peeta and Prim are siblings. I grin at this. They talk about the whole, 'Seperated Siblings' thing and I can tell. They will have sponsors. I watch them as they giggle together and wave and I feel like Peeta has already fulfilled his promise. They aren't even in the Arena yet though. They stop in front of President Snows mansion and the snake comes out of his hole and gives a speech. Much like Effie's 'honor' speech on Reaping Day, Snow gives a speech welcoming the tributes and telling them good luck, like it is a happy occasion and 23 of them are not going to die. Peeta puts Prim down as they are taken into the training center. The last thing I see him do is hug her and give her a kiss on the forehead. I rub my face and Madge turns off the television. I give her a small smile and get up, going into my room and falling asleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Im sorry for not updating sooner! I had a trip then got sick and a whole bunch off stuff. I know. No excuse. But... I'm back! And I've already started the next chapter(: So please, tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it bad? I'm not sure. Review for me please!_**


End file.
